Love Hangover
by bookworm1993
Summary: "I wonder… can you handle me Malfoy?" She whispered into his ear. "The question here, Granger is, can you handle me?" He smirked.
1. Chapter 1

Draco entered the bar and sat immediately at his usual spot. After hailing the bartender for his usual, he did a skim of the bar. He saw a lot of the same people. But then he saw a group of females. The lot of them looked drunk. But he paid no mind to them. His whole fixture was on the sole female that actually looked sober. She wore a severe pencil skirt and a white oxford shirt. It was buttoned all the way to the top. She didn't quite look like she belonged. But that wedding veil on her head almost made her look ridiculous enough to match her not so sober companions.

As if she could feel his gaze. She turned his direction. Big doe like brown eyes widened slightly, and then they hardened.

Smirking he lifted his glass in salute.

Her response was the lifting of her brows.

_I met her at a bar, the look she gave me said I wouldn't get far  
but that ain't never stop me  
see I like a challenge so I proceeded to speak_

"A shot for the lady in the veil." Draco said to the bartender.

He watched as a waiter gave the woman a shot and then gesture to him. With a sharp turn the woman turned to look at him. Wide brown eyes pierced him. Brows furrowed as they scrutinized him. Then with a smirk she raised the glass to her lips and drowned it.

Draco gave her an impressed look.

Hermione felt the alcohol burn a bit as it went down her throat. But she found that it wasn't unpleasant. Actually a fuzzy feeling was settling in her stomach. It distracted her from how bored she had been.

"Another courtesy of the man there." The waiter said politely to her. Hermione took it and looked again at the person at the bar. It wasn't just any person actually. It was Draco Malfoy. Their eyes locked.

A grin played on Draco's lips as he took his own shot and drowned it. Then he mouthed "til death do you part".

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Before she really had time to think, she drowned the shot in her hand.

_One drink turned into two drinks_

The fuzzy feeling in Hermione's stomach turned to a very pleasant feeling. It warmed her and made her feel… unleashed.

Draco jaw almost dropped as Hermione Granger unbuttoned the top two buttons on her oxford. Somehow just by that action alone, her whole appearance changed.

She took her veil off, feeling hot with it on her head. She then took her hair out of her usual bun and shook her hair out.

Draco felt himself straighten up at the provocative action. He looked around him. He wasn't he only guy that had.

"Heeeermmmmmiiiione. Cooome on," Hannah Abbot giggled. "Daance wut usss." She slurred rather loudly.

Hermione looked at her watcher. He had a laugh on his face. She knew why. He knew that she wasn't going to say yes.

Draco chuckled knowing it was futile getting the brown haired know it all to dance. But then from the corner of his eye, she caught his gaze.

Hermione took the drink from Lavender Brown's hand and gulped it. Then turned to face him again.

Hermione Granger looked at him with a mischievous look on her face then winked at him, before taking her friend's hand.

"I would love to Hannah." She said. As Hannah led Hermione to the dance floor, Hermione turned back to look at him. Then she gave him a look that screamed "Oh I dare you."

Draco looked at the female, amazed. "Hermione Granger you won't even know what hit you." He said then left his drink on the bar as he turned to follow them.

_Three drinks turned into dancing_

Draco could barely believe how sexy Hermione Granger could dance when she was…inhabited. He along with just about every other straight male there was staring as Hermione danced rather provocatively with Luna Lovegood.

Hermione and Luna were back to back and they were moving their hips enticingly to match the tempo of the music.

Draco unconsciously took a step forward. Then another and another until he was a foot away from the brunette vixen.

Hermione looked up at him through her lashes. She wanted to giggle at the look of bewilderment on his face. Just because she was a bookworm didn't mean she was a nun. She took a step to him as she bit her lip. Then reached up her hand and grabbed his tie. She leaned up into him so that they were chest to chest.

"I wonder… can you handle me Malfoy?" She whispered into his ear.

"The question here Granger is, can you handle me?" He smirked.

!

Draco woke up with a pounding headache. He opened his eyes slowly. Feeling something warm and snuggled beside him, he glanced to his side. Eyes widened as they took in the image of the person sleeping beside him. Snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"Bloody Hell!" He cursed. Oh Merlin how did it come to this! She wasn't supposed to be here… but hell… he didn't mind as much as he should have.

He took another look at the woman in his bed. He couldn't help but smirk at the satisfied, sated smile on her face.

He brushed a lock of brown hair from her face.

_It was just a fling but I really don't regret a thing_  
_cos it was crazy babe_  
_and by the looks of it you feel the same_

Draco tried to remember how they got here. It was after dancing. After she gravitated against him, brushing her luscious curves against his body. An hour of it had gotten him so aroused he wasn't sure what was going to happen. If it would have continued for another minute. The two of them might have been arrested for public indecency.

He smiled remembering how he wanted to holler at the top of his lungs when she suggested they take it to his place.

_and all I remember is me saying_  
_give it to me then you came in_  
_now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober_  
_I'm caught in a love hangover_  
_love hangover, love hangover_

Eyes fluttered from his companion. Then with a stretch and a yawn, Hermione sat up. Arms fell down and both eyes opened wide. Then closed again still sleepy. But they shot open barely a second later.

!

Hermione felt both sated and happy for the first time in a while. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she opened her eyes. Wow the walls were a really beautiful shade of coral.

Coral! Hermione's eyes shot open. Her walls at home were blue not coral. She could feel the warm body beside her. Her eyes closed again as she hoped to god she hadn't. Her eyes opened then she turned to look at the person beside her. "Shit!" She jumped up and took the covers with her. Oh for the love of Merlin, she didn't.

Oh she did. Evidence enough was the fact that her companion was very much so naked.

!

Draco wanted to laugh when Hermione Granger covered her eyes immediately after realizing that he was naked. Lord the woman wasn't a virgin. It wasn't like as if she never seen his body naked before either, last night afterall.

!

"Shit, Malfoy! We didn't oh god, we didn't." She tried to deny. "This didn't happen, it didn't happen." Hermione chanted as she held the covers around her protectively. Still covering her eyes with her hand.

Unknownst to her, the sun made the covers quite transparent and thus useless.

"Granger!"

Hermione put down her hand and opened her eyes at the sound of her surname. But immediately covered them back. "Malfoy get some damn clothes on!"

"It's not like you haven't seen it all." He said but did as she asked.

Hermione groaned. "Please don't remind me. Oh god what did I do last night."

"Get drunk, grind against me, sleep with me." Draco said simply.

"Ugh!" She groaned even louder. "Oh shit! This never should have happened."

"No probably not."

"Oh Merlin, what if Ron finds out?" Hermione started to hyperventilate.

"He's not." Draco said in a calm tone.

Hermione dropped her hand and looked at him. She gave him a confused look.

"He's not going to find out a thing Hermione Granger. This will be our secret. He'll never know about last night. I promise."

_Don't you worry its fine_  
_see this will be our little dirty secret for life_  
_cos your man will lose his mind_  
_if he ever found out bout last night_

Hermione looked at him and couldn't help but take one last look back at him. He stood near the window, wearing only his pants from last night. The sun shined on his platinum hair. It made him look like a fallen angel.

She blushed and tried to find more of her clothes. She found her skirt but her underwear was… on the chandelier above. How the bloody hell did that end up there? Oh god what a clique that was. She found herself blushing again as she answered her question.

She found her bra and put it on. She also picked up her shirt just to find that many of the buttons had been ripped off, like as if someone had torn the shirt off. She turned a shade redder remembering that was what had happened.

She looked around panicked, then saw another white shirt lying not too far from hers. It had all of its buttons. She put it on. It was a little big and long but it would have to do.

"Tell Weasley, he's one lucky bloke." Draco said acknowledging her one last time.

"Malfoy…Um thank you." Then she disapparated.

"Don't be late on your special day Granger." He whispered.

Draco sat on his bed as he recalled the night before.

_One drink turned into two drinks_  
_three drinks turned into dancing_  
_and pretty soon her body was up on me_  
_when I woke up I saw her laying next to me_

_It was just a fling but I really don't regret a thing_  
_cos it was crazy babe_  
_and by the looks of it you feel the same_  
_and all I remember is me saying_  
_give it to me then you came in_  
_now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober_  
_I'm caught in a love hangover_

Two hours later he took a shower and dressed in his suit. He fixed the tie and grabbed the present that was lying on the kitchen counter. It was the big day. The anticipated day of the year. The wedding of the year. He couldn't miss it even if he wanted to. And boy did he want to.

_Now I didn't know how far it'll go_  
_but I said I would have her now it's the morning after_

Walking along the corridors he felt a bit nostalgic from it all. Hogwarts. Boy did he have memories of this place.

He followed the flow of people clad in their Sunday best. Each was chatting excitedly. He recognized many of his former classmates.

He sought out his friends among the crowd and found them. They were seated four rows from the front.

Theodore Nott along with his very pregnant wife, and Blaise.

"Where's your date?"

"She's a bridesmaid." Blaise said simply. "Speaking of her. Luna told me something really interesting last night."

"Really now."

"Oh yes really."

"Whatever it is Zabini, tell me after this whole bloody celebration is over."

"I'm not so sure it should wait." Blaise said looking at him pointedly.

"Well I do." Draco said ending the conversation. And right on time too. The groom came striding in with his best man in tow.

The groom looked as handsome as ever in his tux and the best man, even though his hair was as messy as always, looked impeccable. The two of them were laughing and grinning.

!

"Honey. You ready?" Mr. Granger smiled as he offered his beautiful daughter his elbow.

Hermione looked up at her father. "Daddy."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm making the right decision?"

Mr. Granger's face contorted. "What do you mean kiddo?"

"I mean do you think I'm making the right decision. Please tell me the truth."

"Well sweetheart… yes um."

"Are you two ready? Everything's all set!" Mrs. Granger said as she walked into her daughter's dressing room. Her face fell when she saw her daughter and husband in a rather somber mood. "Is something the matter?"

!

Draco folded his hands and leaned forward as he stared at the groom. The lucky bastard was more like it.

!

"Are you sure you just aren't getting the wedding jitters?"

"I don't know mum."

"Well… I guess we can answer your question then if it would help." Her father answered.

"Yes please."

"You want the truth right?"

"Of course."

"Then. I don't know if what you're making is the right decision. Honey only you would know." Hermione's mum answered.

"Yes but I remember when you were eight and sat on my lap and told me that you weren't going to marry someone until you were thirty." Mr. Granger joked.

"I did not!" Hermione laughed.

"Okay maybe you didn't, I might've suggested it though." Mr. Granger smiled.

"Honey do what your heart tells you. That's always the best way when you are confused." Mrs. Granger offered as she took her daughter's shaking hand.

"Thank you Mum."

!

Draco straightened at the sound of the music playing. He along with several others all turned around to look at the blushing bride.

He stared not able to look away at all, no matter how much he told himself to. It seemed forever as she descended the aisle.

Hermione's hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty. She looked up at the smiling face of her fiancé, soon to be husband… the flowers she was carrying fell out of her hands.

Hermione bent down to retrieve them almost relieved to have that temporary pause. Her hand made contact with another's. It felt like she had been shocked. Looking up her eyes locked with oh so familiar silver eyes. She couldn't help the little gasp that came out of her mouth or the image of herself pressed chest to chest, heart to heart with the person in front of her, into her head. She shot up like as if lightening had struck her.

Draco watched eyes glued on the back of the bride's head as she continued her walk. But this time she looked even shakier than she did before.

_It was just a fling but I really don't regret a thing_  
_cos it was crazy babe_  
_and by the looks of it you feel the same_

Draco wondered if she saw the same thing he did when their eyes connected. He smiled at the memory of her whispering in his ear while she slowly, or so enticingly slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

_and all I remember is me saying_  
_give it to me then you came in_  
_now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober_

He listened as the minister did the usual speech. When it came part for the objection, he was both surprised and delighted when the bride looked into the crowd, then directly at him. He wanted to, so badly to object. But he'd made that promise. But how could someone so passionate as her with him, be able to marry someone else? There had to be something wrong with that picture.

_I'm caught in a love hangover_  
_I'm caught in love hangover_  
_I'm caught in love hangover_  
_I'm caught in love hangover_  
_love hangover.._

"Do you Ron Weasley take this woman to be your…"

Hermione felt her breath go out of her. She glanced at her best friend and fiancé. He was glowing as he said yes. Then she looked at her best friend, the current best man. He was smiling at his wife on the other side. She looked at her father and mother. Both had a worried look on their face. But when she caught her mother's eye, he mother gave her a weak smile. Last but not least she looked at the corner of her eye at him. Why was he bloody here? He wasn't helping her any being here!

"Ms. Granger?" The minister said trying to catch her attention.

"Sorry what?"

The minister looked at her with a worried and disappointed look. He gestured to her fiancé beside her. "Do you?"

"I…"

* * *

I wrote it after hearing the song Love Hangover by Jason Derulo,

for some reason this image popped into my head when listening to it. And I just had to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked back at the guests. Especially at one in particular. "I… I don't know." Hermione said.

There were harsh whispers from all corners.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Ron kiss me."

"What?"

"Ron please, just kiss me. I need to know."

"Okay."

Hermione closed her eyes as Ron leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"What the hell's going on?" Nott asked Blaise.

"I'm not sure."

A single tear fell from Hermione's eye.

Ron pulled away. "Hermione…"

"What'd you feel Ron?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Um, it was great?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "The truth Ron."

"Hermione, this isn't the right time for this!"

"No it's not but it's better now than when it's too late."

Ron grabbed each of her arms. "Hermione you're talking nonsense."

"Ron did you feel any sparks? Passion? Love…"

"Are you feeling cold feet?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, maybe." Hermione looked up at him sadly.

"Hermione…"

"We can't do this Ron. I love you and that's why I have stop this," Hermione's voice began to quiver. "Before we make our lives miserable by lying to ourselves. We're just not meant to be. I'm so sorry Ron." With those words said and done, Hermione picked up the train of her dress and ran. She ran all the way out the doors.

Draco along with many others stood out of their seats. But unlike the rest, he ran after her. He was gloriously happy. She didn't go through with it! He ran past the doors but found that the runaway bride was nowhere to be seen. She had apparated away.

_3 months later_

Hermione was sitting down at one of the local cafes in Muggle London. She unconsciously rubbed her stomach as she waited.

Sipping the tea quietly, she looked at all around her. There were couples surrounding her. Hermione smiled behind her cup at the young couple sitting a couple of seats away from her. The two didn't even look sixteen yet. They were looking at each other with goggly eyes.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from her tea to see Harry and Ginny.

She smiled automatically. "Harry, Gin." She said softly.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny exclaimed then ran over and hugged her friend. "How could you leave like that and only send postcards! You don't know how worried you made me." Ginny chastised.

"I'm sorry Gin." Hermione said sincerely as she stood up a bit, but the table cloth still covered much of her body.

"Oh Hermione." Harry sighed before wrapping his arms around her.

"How's everyone been?" Hermione asked.

"You mean Ron?"

Hermione nodded sadly.

Harry gave a small smile. "He found out he's a father."

Hermione's face scrunched. "What?"

"After you left, the doors opened again and a girl with a three year old boy came running in screaming I object."

Hermione blinked. "Three years?"

"Yes, he apparently slept with a girl during the war and unknownst to him, she got pregnant. It resulted in a baby boy."

"Oh my god."

"They're set to marry in two months. You're invited." Ginny said.

Hermione blinked trying to process what they said. "Wow. That's… does he love her?"

"He loves the two of them. Tommy and Melanie." Ginny said.

"That's amazing." Hermione muttered.

"So what was this news you had to tell us?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip.

!

Draco walked down the street like every other day for the past three months. He passed the same place where the wedding of the century didn't happen, when Hermione Granger became the one that got away… twice.

Looking forward he saw a familiar blonde. Like him, she walked this route just about every day. Today instead of the usual suit, she wore a tight figure hugging skirt and a crisp white shirt, the top two buttons undone. The outfit reminded him of that night…

As he passed the beautiful blonde, he felt the woman press against him, then something being slipped into his pocket.

He made sure that he walked another two blocks before finding what the woman had slipped into his pocket. It had her name and a key with an address to a hotel on the street.

He chuckled, he couldn't help it. The woman sure had audacity. He threw the paper in the nearest trash can and pocketed the key. He'd return it to the hotel tomorrow when he walked the route again.

Draco looked up and felt like as if his heart stopped. Across from him, inside the store was a woman. A petite brunette. Her back was to him but it was that same back that haunted his dreams at night.

He ran as fast as he could.

!

Hermione heard the bell twinkle, signaling that someone was coming in. She ignored it as she continued to look around the store.

"Hermione Granger." Draco drawled when he realized that he wasn't hallucinating. She was really there.

Hermione whirled around, eyes wide as she looked at the person that had just come in.

Draco took a step closer as he rememorized her face.

"Draco what are you doing here." Hermione gasped, unconsciously putting a hand on her stomach.

Draco followed her motion. His eyes widened as he stared at where her hand rested.

Hermione stopped breathing as he watched stare at her stomach then looked around the store.

Draco stared at the cribs and prams in the store. Then he looked at the small jumper in Hermione's hand. Then he looked back at Hermione. His eyes trailed down to her stomach. Which months ago was flat, he would know. Now there was a slight bump.

"Granger… is there something you need to tell me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter!

* * *

"Who's is it?" Draco asked staring still pointedly at her stomach.

Hermione looked around frantically as if looking for a way out.

Draco noticed. "Granger if you even dare bolt, I'll hunt you."

Hermione swallowed. "I haven't slept with Ron in five months." Hermione said in a bare whisper.  
Draco wanted to fall down on his knees.

"It's mine." He said almost choking up.

Hermione nodded.

To her shock, he lifted her into the air and swung her around romantically then kissed her square on the mouth. "I'm never letting you ever go again Hermione Granger. Neither of you." Draco said.

_4 years later_

A little girl led the procession, smiling so wide, no one around could keep from smiling too. Clad in a pretty dress with tiny hand stitched flowers, she was the cutest thing many had ever seen.

She threw the rose petals on the ground as she continued her way to her dad.

"Daddy!" The little brown haired angel cried as she finally made it down the aisle. "How was I?"

The man at the end bent down to pick up the little girl. "You were great Angel." Draco kissed his daughter's rosy cheek.

"Thanks."

Then the music began.

"Go to your grandparents Serena." Draco said softly as he straightened her dress.

"Okie." The girl smiled before skipping to the front where her Grandparents were.

Lucius Malfoy picked up his precious granddaughter and placed her on his lap. At almost fifty, his granddaughter had become the apple of his eye. The little girl, even though she was only three and a half, was more intelligent than adults. She had her mother's intelligence; her French was almost as good as her English. The first book she read all by herself with minimal help was Hogwarts a History, much to her mother's delight and her father's wonderment. But she also had her father's cunningness. She was the mastermind behind many of the things that her and her cousins got into yet, she'd only gotten caught once. Whatever she asked for, she got when she batted her brown orbs at her dad or grandpa.

After settling in her Grandpa's lap, she turned around to watch the rest of the procession make their way down the aisle. She especially looked at her Mum. She was so pretty, Serena hoped she would be as pretty as her one day.

Draco watched as Hermione made his way toward him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The woman before him had become even more beautiful than ever in his eyes. She still had a trim figure but there was a noticeable bump that was just beginning to develop. He took her hand when she made it toward him.

"Do you Luna Lovegood take this man Blaise Zabini for your…"

Even though he was at his best friend's wedding, he couldn't help but look at his wife from the corner of his eye. He stroked her left hand, feeling the two diamond rings on her hand. One was the engagement ring; the second was the ring that all generations of Malfoy Women had worn. His mother had passed it onto Hermione the day of their elopement, four years ago.

What a scandal that had been. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger eloping? What had the world come to.

No one could believe it. No way could that have been true. Hermione Granger has left Ron Weasley at the altar just to five months later, elope with Draco Malfoy.

Granted it wasn't really an elopement. Both parents of the bride and groom had been there and three of their closest friends. Of course Harry, Ginny, and even surprisingly Ron Weasley had come. Then Blaise, Theo, and Goyle had been there for Draco.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Draco smiled as he leant down to kiss his wife. "I love you Mrs. Malfoy."

"And I love you Mr. Malfoy."

_12 years later_

"Dad, mum come on, we're going to be late!" Serena Malfoy exclaimed as they hurried to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Draco ran through the barrier after his eldest daughter. The sight before him, made him stop in his tracks though.

Hermione and Scorpius went through the border and almost ran into Draco.

"Love, move it." Hermione said. "You're blocking the way."

Draco turned around to face her. His face was red. "Why the bloody hell is our daughter kissing Tommy Weasley?!"

Hermione looked past her husband and indeed their daughter was kissing Tommy. "Oh dear I thought they'd hide it better."

"Oh yuck." Scopius said looking at them. "Why does he have his hand on Serena's bum?"

"What!" Draco whirled around. "THOMAS WEASLEY, YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!"

His yell had not only shocked the two teenagers but had also woken up the five year old in his arms.

------------

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take care of your father." Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I don't know why he's so mad. He had three girlfriends when he was my age. Three at the same time. He should be happy I don't follow in his footsteps." Serena said loudly, making sure her dad heard her.

Draco grunted. "Don't you even think about it young lady."

Harry and Ginny Potter couldn't help but laugh as they also said goodbye to their sons. Blaise Zabini snickered at his best friend as Luna smiled.

-----------

It was later that evening and Draco was lounging on the bed when his wife suddenly came out of the bathroom. His eyes widened when he saw that she was wearing the same outfit as that fateful night. From the veil to the crisp oxford shirt and black pencil skirt.

"We have the house to ourselves. Serena and Scopius are at Hogwarts and Grace is with my parents right now. Why don't we take advantage of it?" Hermione sauntered her way to her husband.

Draco licked his dry lips when she made it to their bed and crawled toward him until she was literally sitting on him.

"What do you say Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked a she traced her finger on Draco's bare skin.

"I say bloody yes." Draco said as he took great pleasure in once again ripping that white oxford off her body.

------------

How was it? I hope you all liked.


End file.
